Daddy Madara
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Why yes, people HAD accused him of being overprotective of his little girl. No, her really didn't care. Most of those people were dead now anyway.


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

000

It was just another average day.

The base was quiet, the halls were empty and Sakura was just looking for something to liven up her life.

Anything to fight off this boredom.

_'Maybe Sasori could help me out?'_ Making her way down the twisting halls and to the bedrooms she quietly knocked on the artist's door, already anticipating the rejection her request will receive.

"No brat," she mocked herself in a deeper voice. "An artist's work takes absolute concentration. You'll just get in the way."

"Sakura?" A slightly deeper voice came from behind her. With a jump she spun around, a sheepish smile etched onto her face as the slightly taller red head looked back at her impassively.

"Sasori! Sorry about that. Um, look, I was wondering if I could hang out with you today…It's just so quiet around here." At his blank look she pulled out her trump card.

The pouty puppy dog face.

It always won him over.

"Fine brat. Just stay quiet and don't bother me anymore than you have to."

And now she was sitting in his room, as silent as could be, 4 hours later.

She didn't mind though, watching him work was as amazing as the outcome. His movements were always so precise, his every brush stroke or carving led to a mind blowing work of art.

The look in his eyes when she told him such always left her wondering though.

He was just so odd.

Especially when he deemed it necessary to use her as a model. He was always poking and prodding, moving her this way and that. 'Sit still brat or stop fidgeting' seemed to be his favourite phrases today.

Right now he was working on her pose again, his fingers lightly turning her face and adjusting her hair as he gazed at her intensely.

Was it just her or was he leaning a little closer than necessary?

Oh well, whatever.

"Now brat, just sit still and let me-"

"Sakura."

Turning to the doorway quickly with a grin, Sakura felt Sasori move back and take a few steps away from her form.

That was odd.

"Hey daddy, what's up?"

Her father's blood red eyes flickered over the room and settled on the red head as he spoke, his imposing body never moving an inch.

"Sakura, Konan wanted to speak with you. Could you please go and see what she wanted?" with a nod in his direction and an apologetic look to Sasori, she made her way out of the room and around her father.

They could finish that painting later.

000

_She didn't see Sasori again for a few weeks, and when she did, he just wasn't the same._

000

Kisame was always a blast to be around, she'd never tell Deidara that though.

They would always end up wrestling wherever they were, tables and chairs being broken after insults were exchanged.

She loved it.

He was able to withstand her hits and she could heal after his, it was stress relief in its finest form.

But when Kisame accidentally let his hands wander too far one day touched somewhere he wasn't supposed too, she didn't mind.

Accidents happen, they were wrestling after all, and it was bound to happen sooner or later.

As he blushed and leaned down to apologise to her, a pan came sailing into the room, hitting the poor blue man in the nose.

Jumping up and looking in the direction it came from, Sakura wasn't surprised to see her father standing lazily outside the room, shrugging as he motioned to a random counter.

"I slipped."

000

_Kisame avoided her after her father bandaged him up…_

_Was it something she did?_

000

It had been days since she'd had anything fun planned, so when Deidara offered to take her to the festival two towns over, she was thrilled.

The games were amazing, the vendors sold anything and everything imaginable, and everyone was so friendly.

That last part may have had something to do with the glares her blond companion was throwing out to everyone that looked their way.

Seriously, he was always grumpy when they went out.

Especially when she tried talking to the villagers.

Whatever his problem was though, she could forgive it since this was the most funs she'd had in weeks.

As they neared a photographer, Deidara prodded her shoulder and caught her attention.

"Let's get one, I haven't seen someone offering photos in years, un!"

Agreeing with him and paying the man, Sakura grinned as her friend wrapped his arms around her and leaned closer.

This was going to look so nice!

Just as the flash went off she felt a small jerk, her confused face turning to look at Deidara as she heard him yelp.

000

_She now had a wonderful photo of her and her father, the only thing showing Deidara in the photo was his long ponytail just beneath her fathers raised foot._

000

The others had been avoiding her lately, the only person who would talk to her at the moment was Zetsu.

It was odd, the plant man and her had always had a great relationship.

Split personalities could really draw people together.

Sure, hers had faded over time, but that didn't diminish the bond they shared.

"Zetsu, can we go out to the garden today? I need to stretch my legs." She questioned as she let her arms raise above her head, her back arching as she twisted this way and that.

He needed the fresh air today, he'd been flushed since she first saw him on the way to the bathroom this morning.

"Sure, **why the hell not?**" His change in tone didn't even register in her mind any more.

Zetsu was Zetsu, it didn't matter what anyone else said.

Grabbing his hand and pulling the still flustered man to his feet, Sakura proceeded to drag him outside and into the garden they'd made together.

As she walked around and stretched, Zetsu did as he usually did and watched her, making sure she didn't hurt herself with anything.

He was always so thoughtful, but really didn't look well today.

Making her way over to him and placing her hand on his forehead despite his protests, Sakura was surprised to find he didn't have a temperature. Maybe it was something else?

A bug or something?

Feeling him lean into her palm as she felt his cheek, she bit her lip worriedly, pondering over what made him this way.

Maybe it was in his last meal…

A loud thud sounded as the man before her slumped forward, his eyes falling closed as he landed on the ground.

"OH NO! Zetsu, are you alright?"

"He's been ill the last few days, I did tell him to ask you for help." He fathers voice came from behind her, his eyes lazily spinning as she looked back at him worriedly.

Stupid nin and their pride.

If they're sick they should tell her!

000

_Poor Zetsu was unconscious for weeks!_

_When he finally woke up he couldn't stop mumbling and looking over his shoulder._

000


End file.
